Tripface
Tripface was a Hardcore Punk band from Calverton in Suffolk County on Long Island. The band was formed in 1992 and broke up in 1998. Biography Tripface was first started by Jeff Fabb (drums), Brian Langan (Guitar), and Brian Green (bass) in 1992. They soon recruited Scott Jarzombek, a skater, to sing. They called themselves Godhead, after the song by the New York Hardcore Punk band, Burn. The band began running their own shows in Suffolk county due to the remoteness of their area. They played parties with their friends, Grid as well as a number of side projects. During 1992, the band went through many changes; calling themselves Offsides with Scott moving to bass and his best friend, Ross Milligan on vocals. Ross then gave the band the name Tripface. Offsides, the alter ego of the band gave birth to the first recorded line up of the band. Austin MacDonald, the guitarist moved to bass, Scott was the vocalist, and their friend Rory from school played guitar. The band played live on WUSB's Riptide. The set was recorded, and released as a split cassette with their friends, Grid. Their cassette met a good review in Artie Philly's Paranoid Zine section of Under the Volcano. The small "East End" Hardcore Scene was finally noticed. The band played shows and attempted to record a demo, however, the line up soon dissolved. Their live split continued to grow due to the circulation and Jay May, an East End resident who had been doing sound at Long Island shows and had recorded "Offsides" demo, approached Scott and Austin about reforming the band with him on guitar. The band was reborn, recruiting Dave Allen to play bass and Pete Ruland on drums. The band began to write and recorded the three song Closed In Demo. The band played WUSB again and another live split cassette was released with their friends Grid. Austin left the badn soon after and Ryan Motive filled in on bass for their tour. They played CBGBs, The QE2, Right Track Inn, The PWAC and The Wetlands and shared the stage with Warzone, Sheer Terror, Agnostic Front, Hatebreed, and Outburst. They did an East Coast tour with Indecision as well as mini tours with Marauder, Blood for Blood, and Earth Crisis. The band was signed by Artie Philly's subsidiary of Wreakage Records, Exit. Tyler King and King-Sized Booking also took interest and a series of albums and compilations occurred. In 1997, Scott Jarzombek left the band, and school, work, distance, and lifestyle had created a rift between the band members. After Scott's departure, the band recruited Tommy Corrigan from Silent Majority to form the short lived Advent. Even after their break up the band continued to get critical acclaim for their recordings. Some Part Sorrow was voted best NYHC Album of the Year by In Effect Fanzine and was featured on a list of AP's "Essential but Obscure Long Island Records". Dave Allen would go on to play bass in Glassjaw, Jeff Fabb plays in In This Moment, Scott Jarzombek does the online fanzine, Bystander. Members Former Members Scott Jarzombek (Vocals) *Brian Langan (Guitar) *Brian Green (Bass) *Jeff Fabb (Drums) *Ross Milligan (Vocals) *Austin MacDonald (Bass) *Rory (Guitar) *Ryan Motive (Bass) *Jay May (Guitar) *Dave Allen (Bass) *Pete Ruland (Drums) Discograpy *Offsides/Grid Split Cassette (1992) *Offsides Demo (Unreleased) *Closed In Demo (?) - Closed In, Brotherhood, I've Lost. *Tripface/Grid Split Cassette (?) *This Foundation (1995) *Some Part Sorrow (1996) *From the Ground Up Compilation (Eyeball Records) *The Mindset Overhaul Compilation (Wreakage Records) *The Release DVD (Victory Records) *Some Part Hope External Links *Myspace Page Category: Hardcore Punk Bands Category: Melodic Hardcore Bands Category: Defunct Bands